Unexpected Company
by starryjen
Summary: Neela deals with some plumbing issues.  Set before Neela married Michael, when things were simple and they were just roommates.  Definately M Rated.  RayNeela


**Disclaimer: I don't ER. I posted this yesterday at LiveJournal, but thought I would still post it here. Ash requested that I wrote something happy to balance all the angst, well the muse bunnies weren't too keen on happy, they just don't do it, but they hoped you would settle for something a bit smutty instead! Inspiration hit as my own plumbing problems hit last night. Open you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been an awful shift, all she wanted, when she returned to the apartment, was to crawl into bed and sleep. Ray was working a double so, thankfully, there was no chance of him disturbing her valuable sleeping time.

The heat hit her when she opened the door, and then she heard the constant sound of flushing water. Ugh, the damn cistern was playing up again. She pulled her coat off and threw it on the couch, grabbing the toolbox from under the sink as she headed towards the bathroom, stopping only briefly to put some music on, if she was going to do this, she might as well enjoy herself at the same time. The heat was even more unbearable in there without a window to cool it down, and as she worked to repair the problem she slowly found herself removing layers of clothing.

As she pulled her t-shirt off she thought that it was a bloody good thing that Ray wasn't there. She could just imagine his response. He'd been trying to fix this for the last three weeks and she was damned if she was going to put up with it for another night.

His greeting died on his lips as he entered the apartment, there was no way she would hear him over this racket. It puzzled him though as he was sure she'd said she was going home to sleep, the only person who could sleep through this _noise_, he couldn't lower himself to call it music, would be a dead person. He'd been hoping to catch up on some shut eye himself, there'd been a screw up with his shifts, he was working a double tomorrow, not today, but, by the sound of it, there was going to be no chance of sleep for a while.

He wandered through the apartment trying to find his roommate, and an explanation for the noise, when he spotted light streaming out of the bathroom, and heard the off key singing mixed with muttered curses that signalled the presence of Neela. The teasing words that he was going to utter disappeared into the ether as he paused in the doorway. His roomie was kneeling on the toilet seat, leaning over the cistern, dressed only in her pale blue, cotton underwear, her long, chocolaty hair falling over one shoulder. It was a sight that took his breath away, he hardly ever saw so much of her body, scrap that, he didn't think he'd ever seen this much.

He leant against the doorframe, arms folded, a small grin lighting up his face, if it had been anyone else he would have just laughed, but this was Neela, the girl he was crazy about. He watched as she changed position, one leg tentatively stretching towards the floor, the muscles clearly defined as her foot made contact, the other leg slipping down the other side until she was straddling the toilet seat. She reached down to grab a spanner from the floor at her feet, and all he could think about was running his hands down the bare skin of her back and finding out if her skin was as soft as he imagined.

He took a step forward, berating himself, there was only one way this could end, with him facing the wrath of Neela, but it was too tempting and he couldn't stop himself. He doubted he would ever have this opportunity again and he would be stupid not to take it. Another step found him behind her and as he leant down to taste the smooth, soft skin where her neck and shoulder met, he waited for the inevitable.

She jumped slightly but instead of the expected response, she raised her neck and shoulder closer to his lips in silent invitation. 'Ray' the throatiness of her plea surprised them both. She would have denied it if anyone had asked but she'd wanted something like this to happen for months.

He responded, sliding onto the seat behind her, his head lowered, while his lips teased the skin she was offering. He traced a path down her shoulder and arm with his lips to her elbow, he slowly turned her arm so that his tongue could explore the inside of her elbow joint. His other hand slowly ran down her side and across her stomach pulling her closer to him. His lips continued to trail further down to taste the sweet skin at her wrist.

She moaned as she felt the warmth pool in her stomach, and felt his body respond against her, and her eyes fluttered shut.

His hand let go of her wrist, and moved slowly up between their two bodies, and with expert fingers he released the fastening on her bra, his lips raining kisses on the small patch of skin he'd exposed as his hands pushed her bra straps down. His hands found her breasts and he let out a deep sigh as he massaged her nipples between his fingers. She leant more heavily against him as one hand crept lower, down across her stomach, and under the edge of her panties.

As the waves of heat rose in her body she turned towards him searching out his mouth with her own, her hand roughly caressing his cheek, his tongue plundering her mouth whilst his fingers repeated the action further down.

As it felt like the waves were going to engulf her she collapsed against him, sated for the moment. She shyly raised her eyes to his and saw that his were heavy with desire and something far more 'Hey'

'Hey yourself' he grinned down at her, pulling her closer still.

Through half open eyes, she took in his green band t-shirt and faded jeans 'Aren't you a bit over dressed for all this?' she asked huskily as one hand crept under the edge of his t-shirt.

'What? For DIY?' he looked around the room in amusement, before gathering her in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom.


End file.
